Darkest Night
by dark-blood-14883
Summary: The world has become overrun by flesh eating monsters. Will Bella and her friends be able to make it to safety before it's too late? Bella may seem a little OOC. Canon pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's a new story. I've had the sudden desire to do a zombie story after watching the animated Resident Evil movie. This story won't be like that though. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and those of you who are wondering I will be getting back to my other stories I've just lost inspiration for now.

I don't own Twilight, if I did Edward would have never left in New Moon.

* * *

**  
Darkest Night  
****Chapter One- I look terrifying and she can read minds**

I tried to focus on anything besides the moaning and groaning coming from outside the room I am currently stuck in with my roommate.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm twenty years old and an English major at the University of Washington in Seattle. My roommate's name is Mary Alice Brandon but she prefers Alice. Alice is a fashion design major and an interior design minor.

We live in a two bedroom one bathroom apartment on the second floor of a four floor apartment building about five minutes from campus.

At the present moment we are locked in Alice's bedroom to avoid being eaten by a zombie like monster currently residing in our living room.

When we had first seen the news reports about those monsters we had thought it was some stupid prank, since it's so close to Halloween; but now with that monster in our living room I can definitely vouch that it is not a prank.

About fifteen minutes earlier we had heard some pounding on out front door. Thinking it was just a neighbor freaked out about the "phony" news reports Alice had answered the door, only it hadn't been a freaked out neighbor, it had been a zombie. Luckily Alice has quick reflexes so before the monster could even try to grab her she had jumped backwards and ran for her bedroom pulling me behind her. Unfortunately she had forgotten to close the door, so now that monster is in our apartment.

"Bella, what are we going to do?" Alice asked from where she sat on her bed as she watched me pace around her room.

"I don't know. Do you have anything in here we can use as a weapon?" I asked after I stopped pacing and began to look around her room for a weapon without getting into her stuff.

"Um, I have that gun your dad gave me, but I don't know how to shoot it," Alice stated and then pulled the gun out of a drawer in her bedside table.

Me dad, Charlie is the police chief of Forks Washington. When Alice and I had told him we were moving into an apartment after out first year of college, he had given us each a handgun and four boxes of fifty bullets as an apartment warming gift and then demanded we each keep one in our room.

"That's okay, I know how. Charlie taught me after high school before letting me leave," I said taking the gun from Alice. "Here's what we're going to do, you're going to pack a bag with anything you can't live without. Then I'm going to open this door and shoot that monster in the head. Then I'm going to pack a bag and we're going to get the hell out of here," I explained to Alice.

"That's all good Bella but where are we going to go," Alice asked as she looked at me skeptically.

"Well I was thinking we could either check the other apartments for non-zombie-ish people and then go to the college or just go to the college," I suggested.

"Um…why the college?" Alice asked as she stood up and began to pack a bag she found under her bed.

"We'll probably find more people there," I said simply as Alice packed a change of clothes, her iPod, her, diary, and all her money.

"Or more of those things. We could always just steal a car, go to Chicago, and find my cousin," Alice suggested while putting her cell phone in her pocket.

The cousin Alice is talking about is Edward Masen. All Alice has told me about him is that he is twenty-five and a doctor. She also insists that he is perfect for me and I am perfect for him. I think Alice is a little delusional.

Before I could respond to Alice's suggestion her cell phone began ringing. Alice jumped about a foot in the air and then answered it.

"Hello…stuck in my room…we're fine…oh, ok…yep…I will…I promise…ok, bye," Alice said into her phone and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked after it became apparent that Alice wasn't going to offer up the information.

"That was Edward. He said Chicago was overrun with those things when he left yesterday. He's about four hours away from here. He plans on picking us and any survivors up and driving to Canada," Alice explained.

"Alright then we should probably find some survivors," I said and then raising the gun I walked towards the door.

Before opening the door I pressed my ear against it listening for the zombie. Thankfully and a little shocking I heard nothing.

"Do you think it's gone?" Alice whispered as she stood nervously behind me.

"Maybe," I muttered and then opened the door, the gun held out in front of me, ready to kill a zombie.

Luckily the zombie didn't appear to be in our apartment and longer. Not taking any chances I walked towards me room with the gun still raised.

The door to me room was closed so I was hopeful that the zombie didn't find it's way there; seeing as they didn't appear to be able to open or close doors. Still I didn't lower the gun as I opened the door.

Once I was sure that my room was zombie free I lowered the gun and closed the door behind Alice.

I quickly threw a change of clothes, my iPod, my money, and me favorite book _Wuthering Heights _in a bag. I then got my gun out of it's hiding place and packed away the four boxes of bullets that were with it.

"I think we should check the other apartments before we leave," Alice suggested as she watched me pack.

"I think that's a good idea," I said as I shoved my cell phone into my pocket after making sure I had no missed calls.

"We should probably start at the top floor and work our way down," Alice said as I strapped my bag to my back and held both guns. Charlie had made sure that I could accurately shoot any kind of gun with both hands.

"Yeah sounds good. Alice you sure you don't want one of the guns?" I asked, not sure how I felt about Alice walking around unarmed.

"Yep I'm sure. Besides my aim sucks and I might get jumpy and shoot a good guy. Anyway the zombies might just run away if they see you; you look absolutely terrifying. But if we find a flame thrower it's all mine," Alice said and then quickly put my hair into a high ponytail already knowing that I'll want it out of my face. Sometimes I think Alice can read my mind.

I took one more deep breath before opening the door to my room. So far the coast seemed clear and I speed walked it towards our front door with Alice following me.

As we were passing the doorway to the kitchen I got my first look at the zombie that was in there staring blankly at a wall. I suddenly understood why Alice had seemed so jumpy and not like her usual self; Alice normally is the one making the plans and giving out the orders. The zombie looked like a decomposing body that hadn't been preserved correctly. It's eyes looked seconds away from falling out of their sockets, it's skin was slowly pealing off, and I know how this poor guy died; he has several gun wounds in his chest and one in the side of his head that managed to go all the way through. One word to describe this, disgusting.

I quickly pointed towards it so that Alice would know where the thing was. I didn't want to draw attention with a gun shot incase more of those things were hanging around.

Alice and I quickly continued towards the front door and were out in the hall with the door closed behind us without making any kinds of noise.

I checked the halls for any zombies while Alice for some reason looked our door. After making sure the coast was clear I looked at Alice questioningly.

"It's to make sure no one can get in and he can't get out," Alice said simply as she pocketed her key.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Well Alice lets get this over with," I said and then Alice and I started walking towards the stairs.

Each floor has one sometimes two apartments on it. The fourth floor had one, the third two, the second has just ours, and the first has a small one and an office.

When we made it to the fourth floor we decided that Alice would open the door standing off to the side while I stood in the doorway wit my guns raised ready to blow some zombie heads off. I tried to seem like I was calm and unafraid hoping that that would calm Alice down but on the inside I was terrified; but like anyone does when they don't want to deal with something I ignored the feeling.

After I softly counted to three Alice swung the door open and then quickly got out of my way. Everything looked okay in the first room, that was the living room, but I could already hear the moaning and groaning of a zombie coming from further in the house.

"I really hope that that's a zombie and not someone messing around," Alice said softly and then giggled lightly.

I grinned at her comment before glancing at the floor of a hallway that seemed to lead back to a bedroom to see a blood trail.

"Well if it is someone messing around they have really disgusting preferences," I muttered as I gestured with the gun in my right hand to the blood.

I stopped in front of the doorway to the room that the zombie was definitely in to peak inside to see what was going on.

The zombie was standing in front of a closed door that was either a closet or a bathroom. Every once in awhile he would bang against the door, obviously what he thought was going to be in his meal was hiding behind that door.

This zombie was a lot less gory then the one in our apartment. If it was for the noise it makes and the stupidity of not just opening the door I wouldn't even know it is a zombie. Well that is until you notice the huge hole in it's stomach.

Raising the gun in my right hand I aimed and fired one shot right into the thing's head. I was getting ready to fire anther shot thinking it would take more than one shot to kill it, when the thing surprisingly fell to the ground dead…again.

"Sweet it only takes one shot to the head to kill them, again," I stated as I stared at the thing laying on the ground.

"Um…excuse me, you can come out now we're not going to kill you and that thing is dead for good now," Alice said speaking to the person behind the door.

"Well we won't kill you as long as you're not one of them," I muttered as I turned around to face the door back out of this room to make sure we weren't being snuck up on.

From behind me the door opened and from the sounds of it two people shuffled out. After making sure we were still safe I turned around to see a man and a woman standing in front of us.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon and this Bella Swan. We came up here to see if anyone was alive, err…well not one of those things," Alice explained with her usual pep that is normal for her but hyper for everyone else.

"Uh…hello, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Jessica Stanley," a blonde hair supermodel look-a-like said as she eyed my guns warily.

"Yeah hi, do you guys like know what's going on with that thing?" Jessica asked in a voice that made me long to scratch my nails down a chalkboard.

"Well they're, for lack of better word, zombies. I have you two been watching the news?" Alice asked making me want to laugh. They looked like a couple of blonde bimbos, they were probably watching Project Runway not the news.

"No, why do they explain this on the news? How would they explain this on the news?" Rosalie asked not sounding like to much of a blonde bimbo.

"Yeah, Bella and I seen it on the news before we were attacked. We didn't take it seriously at first but we do now. The news suggest to stay inside and keep them out but I don't think we can do that now since they're already in here. Bella learned that a bullet to the brain will kill them. I'm thinking that any kind of assault to their skull will kill them," Alice explained.

"So if you have any kind of weapon I'd grab it now," I suggested starting to get tired of standing around talking, plus I couldn't remember if we closed the front door.

"I suggest you pack one bag with a change of clothes, your money, and anything else you can't live without," Alice said as she started to hop fro one foot to the other.

"Just one bag! But that just won't work," Jessica complained her voice even more high pitched then before.

"Well you can pack more but when the zombies get you cause you have to much stuff I'm not going to waste my bullets to save your ass," I said irritated with the prissy attitude of this girl.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Fine," Jessica muttered as she gave me a glare and then looked at the ground when I returned her glare with one of my own.

Turns out the room we're in is Rosalie's, so we all watched as she packed a bag with clothes, her money, her iPod, and her cell phone. We then watched as she pulled an aluminum bat from the back of her closet, which was where they were hiding.

"Well you said any assault to their head would kill them, so my bat should kill those fuckers, right?" Rosalie asked as she shouldered the bat and strapped her bag to her back.

"Yep that should definitely do," I said and then led the way out of the room and after checking to make sure all was safe I let Jessica lead us to her room.

After Jessica packed her own bag with her essentials which included clothes, money, iPod, and makeup, we made our way back to the front door.

We decided that I would be in front with Jessica and Alice in the middle and Rosalie taking up the rear.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Rosalie asked as we all made our way down to the third floor.

"Well we want to check all the apartments for more survivors, and then my cousin is on his way here from Chicago. He plans on taking us to Canada. He thinks it will be safe us there," Alice explained as we walked towards the first apartment on the third floor.

"You can skip this apartment. You killed the guy who lives in it," Rosalie stated.

"He didn't have a roommate?" I asked already moving past the apartment towards the next one.

"Nope he couldn't find anyone willing enough to room with him. So, Bella why do you have two guns?" Rosalie asked.

"My dad is chief of police in Forks. When Alice and I decided to move into an apartment these were his house warming gifts. Alice, unfortunately, doesn't know how to shoot, so I'm using both of them," I explained as I stopped in front of the door to the next apartment.

Alice and I opened the door the same way we did before and the preformed a quick search of the apartment. The apartment was empty of any living or zombie people, so we searched the place for money and anything else we could use.

We then quickly moved on and down to the first floor where we found a zombie loitering in the hallway. I quickly shot the thing in the head before it even had a chance to move more than a step towards us.

"So, why'd we pass the first floor?" Rosalie asked as I moved towards the door to the office and quickly checked it.

"That's where our apartment is. The only thing on that floor is a zombie that is locked in our apartment," I explained as I moved to the last apartment in this building.

Alice and I opened the door and the same manor as before, and as soon as it was opened I was wishing we had just decided just to leave.

* * *

Well that's chapter one, hope you like it. Please review even if it's just one word. One word reviews are good enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this is chapter two. I hope you enjoy! I've decided if I don't get at least one review for this chapter I'm probably not going to bother to continue it. So please review if you want me to keep going, and I own nothing!

* * *

**Darkest Night  
****Chapter Two- Lets Go Shopping**

_I was wishing we decided just to leave._

From what I could see there were around seven zombies in the front room alone and the placed looked horrible. There was blood and other unmentionable things everywhere.

"Alice close the door," I muttered as I tried not to draw the attention of the zombies.

Alice grabbed the door handle and slammed the door closed.

As soon as the door was closed the pounding began and we all shuffled back.

"Yeah, I'd suggest staying out of there," a voice behind us said. We all spun around quickly, my guns were raised and Rosalie looked ready to snap someone's head off with her bat.

"Wow, ladies. We mean no harm," the same voice said and now I could see the guy was a big, muscled, blonde with a handgun. Next to this guy is a somewhat scrawnier dirty blonde with a shotgun.

"Who are you?" I asked after lowering my guns and walking further away from the door of the zombie infested apartment.

"I'm Emmett McCarty and this is Jasper Whitlock, and you ladies are?" The big guy with the muscles asked.

"I'm Bella Swan, this is Alice Brandon, this Rosalie Hale, and Jessica Stanly," I said since Alice who I expected to give introductions seemed to be in a bit of shock and is staring at Jasper.

"So what are you planning on doing? No where around here is safe," Emmett said mostly staring at Rosalie.

"Our plans are to gather up any survivors who want to go to Canada before Alice's cousin, Edward gets here in," I check my watch "three hours. So you guys in?" I asked as I stared at Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure, we didn't really have a plan, so your's sounds good," Emmett said but didn't bother to take his eyes off Rosalie.

"What are we going to do now? I'd rather not just stand here and stare at everybody," Jessica complained in her high pitched voice. Her voice gives me the sudden urge to shoot my gun up into the air right next to my ear until I go deaf.

"Well Alice and I were planning on heading to the college to check for survivors," I said as I fought the urge to make myself deaf.

"I wouldn't do that we just came from there. If there's any survivors they won't be survivors much longer," Jasper stated and then shuddered at the memory.

"Ok, how about we head for a grocery store. I have a feeling here soon we're going to need to be overstocked on food and medical stuff," I suggested and then shook Alice and Rosalie to break them out of what ever weird trance they were in.

"That sounds smart to me. Maybe we can find a van to steal while we're at it," Emmett suggested looking really excited about stealing a van.

"Already so we're settled. Lets get out of here before those things learn how to open a door," I said and then started walking for the door.

The store we all decided to go to was about a mile down the road from our house. Unfortunately none of us had a car so we had to walk. My car was in the shop getting the brakes worked on, Alice's car had a flat and no spare tire, Emmett's jeep had been in a crash, Jasper's truck's engine blew, Rosalie's car wouldn't turn over, and Jessica didn't have a car.

"Do you think it's strange that everything looks normal out here?" Alice asked as we carefully made our way down the street.

"Looks can be deceiving," I muttered as I pointed one of my guns down a side road as we passed it.

"The store's right in front of us and it looks a little deserted," Emmett stated as the store came into view.

"Means we don't have to pay," I stated simply as I aimed both of my guns at the front of the store.

"You know you can be a real bitch. There used to be humans in there and now they're dead and you're happy because we don't have to pay," Jessica bitched as she glared at me.

"I never said I was happy. It's just now those people are more than likely in there waiting to kill us and if I focus on the fact that they used to be people I knew, I won't shoot them and then who's going to protect your ass," I snapped not bothering to look at Jessica.

"Guys lets calm down. It's no use arguing amongst ourselves," Alice stated trying to calm us down.

"Yeah but it's pretty fucking hilarious," Emmett joked and then laughed loudly.

"Lets just do this," I said as we came to a stop in front of the store.

From this close you can clearly see the store had been attacked by those zombies. Just by looking through the windows I could see three dead bodies and lots of blood.

"What's the plan?" Alice asked as she looked anywhere but in the store.

"Well where there's dead there's zombies, so first we find and kill those. Then we get us some shopping carts and fill them with anything we need that won't need anything electrical to heat or keep it fresh. While we do this Emmett and Jasper should try to find a truck to steal. They might have a store truck in the back," I said never turning away from looking into the store.

"Alright that should be easy enough. I don't see any zombies in the front so they must be in the back," Emmett said as he stepped up next to me.

"Alice how long till your cousin gets here?" I asked as I turned around to face Alice.

"Um about two and a half hours," Alice said after looking at her watch.

"Alright so I think we can get this done in that time. Alice, Jessica stay up front since you don't have weapons," I stated and then entered the store.

The place smelled horrible and I wondered how long ago the zombies had hit this place.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Jessica asked disgust plain in her voice.

"That would be the smell of rotting flesh. Isn't it wonderful?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Lovely, I wonder if you can get that scent in a shampoo or body wash," I said dryly as I walked down one of the aisles towards the back.

"That's just gross," Rosalie muttered as she followed behind me her bat held threateningly out in front of her.

I shrugged my shoulders at Rosalie as I came to a stop in front of the door to the backroom.

"Alright try to shoot them in the head the first time so we don't waste bullets and look for survivors," I stated.

"No need to worry about bullets, this place sells, sold them," Jasper said as he raised his shotgun.

"Lets do this," Emmett said his gun already raised and ready to kill some zombies.

Taking a deep breathe and raising both my guns I pushed the door open with my shoulder and stepped into the room and off to the left side. Rosalie went to the right side, Emmett to in front of her but off to the side, and Jasper stood in front of me and off to the side.

There were six zombies in here and they all began rushing towards us as soon as I stepped into the room. I quickly shot at the one's closes to us until they were all dead, again.

"Well that was easy," Emmett said as he put his gun in a holster around his waist that I hadn't noticed before.

"Check for survivors," I said as I walked away from the group to search for survivors.

We all spread out in the room and began looking for any survivors. I was looking behind a bunch of boxes stacked up high when I heard a sound coming from the other side of the boxes. I quickly walked around the boxes to see a gap in between the boxes and the wall.

"Hello, is anyone there? You can come out now it's safe," I said using a soft voice.

I heard some scurrying coming from the gap and stepped back a step ready to raise my guns if I had to.

Out of the gap crawled a small girl. She has long curly light brown hair and when she raised her head I could see she has hazel eyes. When she stood up she only came to my waist, I guessed she is about seven years old.

"I'm not one of those things. I swear! They didn't even bite me or scratched me," the girl said as she looked up at me.

"I know sweetie and I believe you. What's your name?" I asked the girl using my soft voice again to calm her down.

"My name is Ariana but everyone calls me Aria," the girl said and then smiled half-heartedly.

"Alright Aria, where are your mommy and daddy?" I asked the her inwardly dreading her answer.

"Daddy was killed by those things and mommy turned into one of them," Aria said softly while staring at the floor.

"Alright sweetie well come with me and I'll take care of you," I said and then led Aria towards the door where the others were waiting.

"You guys find anyone?" I asked when I reached them keeping Aria hidden behind me.

"We found Angela and Ben," Rosalie said and then gestured to the two extra people.

"How 'bout you Bella? You find anyone?" Emmett asked staring at me curiously.

"I found a kid," I moved Aria in front of me "this is Aria. She hasn't been infected but her parents are dead," I stated

"Alright well we got two more sets of hands and a kid," Jasper said staring at Aria.

"Lets get back to Alice. I don't want to keep her up there unprotected any longer," I said and then led the way back up front.

"How'd it go guys?" Alice asked when we got back up front where she was waiting.

"No casualties and we found three survivors," Emmett said and then gestured towards our three survivors.

"Alice this is Aria, Angela, and Ben. We are Bella, Alice, Jessica, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett," I said introducing everyone.

"Alright lets get to work," Alice said and then grabbed a cart and began to shop.

Rosalie and Jessica followed her example while the rest of us just stood up front.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as she stared at the shopping carts in confusion.

"In about two hours and fifteen minutes we are all getting the hell out of here. So right now we're doing some shopping. We're getting everything we don't need electricity to cook or keep fresh. Emmett and Jasper are going to go find a truck so that we can cart this stuff with us," I explained.

"Ok, can Ben and I come with you?" Angela asked as she grabbed and squeezed Ben's hand.

"Sure just make yourself useful," I said and then grabbed a cart planning on getting started.

Angela followed my example while Emmett, Jasper, and Ben went outside to find a truck.

"Come on Aria, you can help me," I said and then sat Aria in the child seat of the car.

"Can we get candy too?" Aria asked as I began walking down an aisle throwing in whatever food we could use.

"Sure why not," I said as I continued with my illegal form of shopping.

"Hey Bella! Don't forget that some one should get soaps and shampoos and the likes," Alice screamed over to me.

"I won't Alice!" I yelled back but didn't bother to skip right over to the hygiene section.

About an hour and a half later we had cleared out the store of anything useful, bagged it all, and the guys were storing it in the back of a van they found that they pulled right up to the doors.

While they were doing this I was back in the gun section searching for anything useful. Aria was with me sitting on the counter sucking on a lollipop.

I went through and bagged any bullets that we could use, the store doesn't sell guns. While I was looking I found two holsters that attach to the upper thighs and my guns fit into perfectly. I quickly attached the things to my thighs and put my guns in them so they guns were on the outside of my thigh.

"That's better," I mutter to myself and then continue to bag up a bunch of bullets.

Once I was done I had six bags full of boxes of bullets and another handgun I had found hidden under the counter for protection.

"That should do it," I said as I hauled my load up front with Aria skipping next to me eating her second lollipop.

"Is that all that's back there Bells?" Emmett asked as I handed him the bullets and the gun.

"Yep I emptied out the stores supply of handgun bullets and shotgun shells," I said as I sat on the floor next to Alice leaning against the window, Aria sat down next to me and happily munched on her candy.

Emmett closed up the back of the van and then him and Ben joined us on the floor while Jasper pulled the van away from the doors. Angela and Jessica both joined our little group on the floor and when Jasper returned we were all sitting in a circle on the floor.

"So now what?" Emmett asked as he stared at everyone in the circle clearly already bored.

"Well I'd like to get to know everyone better since we're stuck together," Alice stated.

"Well what all do you want to know?" Jessica asked cautiously like she has something to hide.

"Here all start and you guys just copy what I do, ok?" Alice asked sounding a little to excited.

"Sure," we all said in different levels of excitement while staring at Alice.

"Well, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, I'm twenty years old. I'm a fashion design major and interior design minor at Washington State. I'm adopted and I love to shop," Alice said bouncing slightly in excitement.

I had forgotten that Alice is adopted. Her adopted parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen just never seemed like adopted parents when I'd seen them.

"Ok who wants to go next?" no one volunteered "alright, um…Rosalie why don't you go next and then we'll just go around the circle from there," Alice suggested, Rosalie is sitting to the right of Alice and next to Rosalie is Jessica, then Ben, then Angela, then Jasper, then Emmett, then Aria, and then me.

"Ok, my name's Rosalie Marie Hale but I prefer Rose. I'm twenty-one and an art major at Washington. Um…my parents live in Florida and I love shopping too."

"My name is Jessica Stanley. I'm twenty and I'm a marketing major. My parents live in Port Angles and I love to party."

"My name is Ben Cheney. I'm twenty-two and a computer science major. My parents live in New York and I love working with computers."

"My name is Angela Weber. I'm twenty and a communications major. My parents live here in Seattle and I love to read."

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm twenty-five and I work, err…used to work for the Seattle Police Department. My parents are in Texas and I like playing guitar."

"My name is Emmett McCarty. I'm twenty-six and I used to work wit Jasper. My parents live in California and I love playing pranks."

"My name is Ariana but I prefer Aria. I'm seven and I'm in first grade. I like to play dress-up and with my dolls, and I loved my doggy."

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm twenty and a English literature major. My parents are divorced and I like to read."

For the next couple of minutes we were all silent as we took in what everyone else said.

"Why don't you tell us more about this cousin of yours Alice," Jasper suggested after five minutes of silence.

"Well his name is Edward Masen. He's twenty-six and a doctor and his mom is my adopted mom's sister," Alice said and then shrugged her shoulders like she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Is he single?" Jessica asked bluntly which made me want to laugh at how coarse she can be.

"For now," Alice said simply but if you know her like I do you can tell she's planning something.

"Well, what's he look like? What type of girl does he like? Do you think I have a chance?" Jessica asked impatiently and I had a bad feeling about what Alice's answer will be.

"Don't waste your time Jessica. He won't be interested in you. I am one hundred percent positive that he and Bella are soul mates, even if this is the first time they'll be meeting," Alice said making her thoughts sound like facts.

"Oh well that's disappointing," Jessica muttered but she sounded more irritated than disappointed.

"Alright Alice how long till he gets here? I'm tired of the girl talk," Emmett said as he glared at all the girls.

"Um…about half an hour," Alice said after she looked at her watch.

"Hey, did anyone think to pack up medical supplies?" I asked knowing we'll need lots of it.

"Yea, I emptied the shelves of all medical supplies," Angela said quietly as she looked at me shyly.

"Alright I can't sit around here and do nothing that's just to boring," Emmett complained after a five minute silence.

Before I could suggest something for him to do Alice's cell phone went off again.

"Hello…yep…we're in a store…the grocery store down the street from the apartment…cool…alright, see you soon," Alice said and then hung up.

"That was Edward. He's on his way here. He stopped outside the apartment building but decided to just call me instead of just come in, something about broken windows," Alice explained to the rest of us.

"So he's a couple minutes from here," I verified just as a silver Volvo followed by a black Mercedes Benz and a dark blue minivan.

"Nope he's here now with some other people," Alice stated.

* * *

If there's anyone actually reading this thanks for reading it and please review. I won't post the third chapter until I have at least one review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three I'm sorry it took me so long but I'm running out of ideas. So on that note if anyone has any ideas please tell me. When I have an idea of what I want to happen it helps me update faster. Oh and I don't own Twilight and please review._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three- A Plan and a Scream**_

_I watched from my spot on the floor as two people got out of the Mercedes, one person got out of the Minivan, and who I can only guess is Edward got out of the Volvo._

"_Ok, Edward got out of the Volvo, my parents Carlisle and Esme got out of the Mercedes, and I don't know who the person who got out of the Minivan is," Alice said as the four people walked towards the store._

"_Edward you didn't say you had others with you," Alice said as soon as the group got into the store._

"_What Alice not happy to see your parents?" Edward asked in a joking manor._

"_That's not true. I was just shocked," Alice muttered while glaring at Edward._

"_I'm just messing Ali. I was working with Carlisle when things in Chicago started going bad, so we both decided to get out of there and of course what kind of a husband would Carlisle be if he just left Esme. We came across Mike Newton here at a gas station along the way that had been overrun by the zombies. We got free gas and Mike decided to join us," Edward explained._

"_Ok well this is my roommate Bella. The little girl is Aria, we found her here along with Angela and Ben. This is Rosalie and Jessica, we found them trapped in their apartment, and this is Emmett and Jasper," Alice introduced all of us, her eyes lingering on Jasper._

"_Alright nice to meet you. I'm guessing the van out front is yours," Edward said._

"_Yep, and it's pack full of all the supplies we could possibly need. It should last us a couple months," Emmett said._

"_I'm gonna guess, using the dead bodies as evidence, that you didn't have to pay for anything," Edward said as he eyed the bodies we had all been avoiding._

"_Yep, came in here seen the bodies and found six zombies in the back," Emmett stated._

"_Did you shoot these ones in the head?" Edward asked sounding like the question was a normal any day question._

"_What, why do we have to do that?" Jessica asked sounding a little panicked. _

"_If a zombie bites someone and even if they die, they'll still come back as a zombie," Edward explained_

"_What? You're joking, right?" Jessica asked sounding all the more panicked._

"_Nah, I don't think he is," I said as I watched one of the previously dead bodies start to move around._

"_Holy shit! Are you saying we've been sitting up here with zombies?" Emmett asked as he watched the zombie struggle to it's feet._

"_Sure looks like it," I said as I pulled one of my guns out and shot the zombie in the head as soon as it got on it's feet, not even bothering to stand up myself._

"_How many bodies were in here?" Alice asked as she looked around her worriedly._

"_Um…there were three up front and I saw one in the back," I said as I finally stood up just as the two other zombies stood up too._

_Emmett quickly shot the one and I shot the other one and then put the one gun I had bothered to grab back in it's holster._

"_And then there was one," Emmett said as he grinned widely and put his own gun away._

"_Hey Rosalie, you want to go bash in it's brains to make sure your bat works?" I asked just now realizing Rosalie hadn't had a chance to kill a zombie._

"_Sure," Rosalie said and then walked off towards the back and I decided to follow behind her._

_Just like I had said there was only one zombie in the back and Rosalie quickly swung her bat at it. She it right in the side of the head and then we watched as the side of it's head caved in and then it fell to the floor in a rather morbid display._

"_That was kind of gross," Rosalie said as we both stared at the now dead zombie._

"_Yeah, it was. Lets get out of here," I said and then walked back up front with Rosalie._

"_So did it work?" Emmett asked when we rejoined the group up front. Rosalie and I looked at each other and then grimaced._

"_It worked alright but it's not something I'd ever want to see again," I stated as I leaned against the front window._

"_What happened?" Emmett asked sounding a little too excited and I think he was bouncing a little. _

"_Well where the bat hit it, it's head caved in and then it died, again. It was gross," Rosalie said grimacing._

"_Awesome! Wish I had seen it," Emmett said as he grinned widely, probably imaging what it looked like._

"_Anyway, Edward when do you want to leave?" Alice asked after glaring at Emmett._

"_Well it's getting dark and I don't think it's wise to be out there when it's dark so we should probably leave in the morning," Edward suggested._

"_That would probably be best," Alice said as she stared around her at the store._

"_So we have to stay here for the night," Jessica said sounding like she was ready to start complaining._

"_Well you don't have to stay here. You can leave if it's what you really want to do, no one will try to stop you," I said trying to sound serious and not sarcastic._

"_Shut up Bella, I wasn't talking to you," Jessica snapped while glaring at me._

"_Sorry, I thought idiotic questions like that could be answered by anyone," I said sarcastically while glaring back at Jessica._

"_You're such a bitch and I don't know what you're problem is but you need to get over it," Jessica snapped._

"_Jessica! Shut up, if it wasn't for Bella you'd probably be dead, but you seemed to forget that and have been acting like a total bitch to her," Alice snapped before I had a chance to say anything._

_Jessica looked shocked and then quickly looked to Rosalie for back up but Rosalie just shook her head while glaring at her. Jessica looked betrayed and without saying anything she stood up and walked towards the back of the store._

"_I should go after her and make sure she doesn't do something stupid, like try to leave," I said and then stood up straight from my leaning position against the front window._

"_I don't get it Bella, she's been nothing but a spiteful bitch to you but you still want to go and make sure she doesn't do something stupid. You're too nice," Rosalie stated. I had expected Alice to say that and it shocked me when Rosalie did._

"_I think you kids should just leave her alone and let her cool off. I don't think she'll do something that will get her killed," Esme cut in her voice soothing._

"_Anyway we've kind of had a change in plans," Edward said after everyone had settled down._

"_What's going on?" Alice asked looking up at her cousin from where she sat on the floor next to Jasper._

"_We'll we're not going to Canada anymore," Edward said simply causing all of us to stare at him in shock._

"_Well then where are we going?" Emmett asked sounding rather calm._

"_I was thinking we'd head south to Mexico and then find some way off this continent," Edward stated._

"_Why are we no longer heading to Canada? We can do the same thing in Canada," I said thinking it's rather silly to have to backtrack all that way and it'd be faster to just go to Canada._

"_All the way here the highways were packed with people heading north. I always heard over the radio that Canada would be closing their borders by tomorrow night. We'll never make it there in time," Edward explained._

"_Why don't we just hit one of the airports in the United States?" Alice asked._

"_You guys haven't been watching the news have you? It seems that Washington was the last state to suffer from whatever is going on. Everywhere else is overrun by those things," Edward stated._

"_So how do we know if it will be sake in Mexico or Canada?" Jasper asked speaking up for the first time in a while._

"_We don't. I'm just hoping we can get a boat and get out of here," Edward stated._

"_Does anyone even know how to drive a boat?" Emmett asked while glancing at all of us._

_Before any of us could answer his question we all heard a scream coming from the back of the store._

_

* * *

_

_That's chapter three thanks for reading and please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it's been about forever since I last updated but in my defense things got busy for me and I had no time. Anywho you should all be happy to know that this is chapter four and not just an author's note of me apologizing for the long break. Please enjoy and review. Also if you have and suggestions they will be highly appreciated and could help me updated faster._

**Darkest Night**

**Chapter Four- Sleepy Time Conversations**

(E POV)

I was finding it hard to believe that any of this was really happening. It all just seemed like a bad horror movie that I was currently trapped in.

When the outbreak had started in Chicago I had been at the hospital working with Carlisle on a college student that had some sort of animal bite. At least we thought it was an animal bite and the girl hadn't said any differently.

Carlisle and I noticed something weird going on after ten minutes of trying to get the wound to stop bleeding and being unsuccessful. Forty-five minutes after she came in the skin around the wound began to die and we wondered if she got some kinda of infection. Exactly two hours after getting the bite the girl died only to wake up again an hour later.

Carlisle and I had been running different tests on her, to try to figure out what had killed her so we could stop it from happening again, when she had reawakened. The first thing that I had thought of were those Resident Evil movies, that Alice had forced me to watch with her, as I watched the girl stumble around trying to get a hold of anyone living.

I'm not sure what Carlisle was thinking at the time but he somehow managed to get a hold of the situation and forced everyone out of the room and looking the thing in there. Unfortunately at this point the hospital had become overrun by these things and they were attacking anyone they could get their hands on.

Carlisle took control of this situation and quickly led any survivors out of the hospital and told them all to get out of here. Our plan was to get to Esme and my parents and then to Alice.

The plan was almost perfect except that my parent's house had already been attacked ant they were dead. After allowing me to pack up a quick bag and grab anything I need we headed to Carlisle's house and got Esme.

Esme had been smart enough to lock herself into the house when the screaming started and she was safe. After packing her up we got into out cars and started heading for Washington, I called Alice on the road.

We stopped for gas halfway there were we meet up with Mike Newton who had stopped for gas ahead of us. The gas station had been deserted with only a zombie or two hanging around. We told Mike are plan of heading for Canada and quickly got gas. Mike agreed to go with us and we were back on the road.

About half an hour from Seattle we seen the highway the we would have to take to reach Canada and our plans were quickly changed. The highway was a deathtrap. The cars were stopped completely with no room for any car to pass another. It was the perfect place for zombies to attack and with the Midnight deadline on the borders to Canada there was no way we'd make it in time.

When we reached Alice's apartment I hoped she had was no longer inside. Every window on the bottom floor had been broken and I could hear the moaning of the undead from where I sat in my car. I called Alice and was happy to learn that she was at the grocery store. After figuring out which one I led our group to the store.

I was shocked at the large group of people with Alice. I hadn't expected this many people and I was happy we ran into Mike because we would need the extra car space to transport all of us.

I had heard stories of Alice's roommate Bella, but Alice had never bothered to tell me how beautiful she is. With her long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes she reminded me of an angel with a wicked aim.

The group of people with Alice seemed alright and everyone but Jessica didn't seem to annoying.

After Jessica and Bella's argument Jessica stormed off and we all sat around and I caught them up on the new plan. Emmett had just asked if anyone knew how to drive a boat when a scream was heard from the back of the store.

"What the fuck?" Bella muttered and than stood up and began walking towards the back of the store.

The rest of us began to follow her, except for Esme, Angela, and Alice who decided to stay up front with Aria.

The sight that greeted us when we entered the storage room was not something I had expected. Jessica was cowering on top of a bunch of boxes with around eight zombies circling her.

We all immediately began to shoot at them as they began to charge us, probably sensing an easier meal. It took the eight of us no more than a minute to kill all the zombies. While putting my gun back into the holster around my waist I noticed Bella glaring at Jessica as she walked towards us.

"What the fuck happened Jessica?" Bella asked and I could tell she was trying her hardest to stay calm.

"I just went to look around in the office over there and they were in there. I thought you guys cleared this area," Jessica complained in a high pitched voice.

"We're not perfect you idiot. We figured if the door wasn't opened they couldn't get out. If you would have just stayed up front instead of storming off none of this would have happened," Bella seethed.

"If you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have felt the need to leave," Jessica stated as she glared at Bella.

"Jessica! Leave Bella alone. She's been saving your ass since she found us and you've been so ungrateful. She didn't have to save us from that damn zombie back in our apartment," Rose said as she glared at Jessica.

I noticed that Bella seemed a little shocked that Rose stood up for her and I wondered if this was the first time they meet.

"Lets go back up front everybody. We left four people up front with no protection," Carlisle stated and the led us all to the front.

"Is everyone okay?" Esme asked after we all joined them up front.

"Yeah, it seems that Jessica wanted to look around a bit and wasn't expecting the group of zombies she ran into," Carlisle explained.

"Well at least no one was hurt," Esme said as we all sat in a circle on the floor.

I looked across the circle to see Bella sitting next to Alice and glaring at the floor in front of her.

"Bella you okay?" Alice asked after she noticed Bella's intense glaring at the ground.

"I'm fine," Bella muttered not bothering to look up or stop glaring.

(B POV)

I can't believe how stupid Jessica is! Alright so it could be our fault since we hadn't secured that room or mentioned it to everyone; but I hadn't expected anyone to wonder off on their own.

"So, now what do we do?" Emmett asked as he looked at all of us, he was obviously bored.

"Wait till sunrise and then get the hell out of here before something else goes wrong," I stated and then received a glare from Jessica.

"Yes I know that's the plan Belly-Bean, but what do we do right now?" Emmett said sounding like he was whining slightly.

"What did you just call me?" I asked as I stared at him like he lost his mind.

"What? Belly-Bean? I figured it was a good nickname, but if you don't like it I guess I could call you Bella-Boo," Emmett said while grinning hugely.

"Bella is my nickname," I stated while wondering if Emmett is on drugs.

"Aww, but that's so boring. You need something cooler," Emmett stated and the nodded his head like he knew everything.

"Jasper, is he suppose to be on some kind of medication?" I asked while eyeing Emmett warily.

"He isn't but I think he should be," Jasper stated and then laughed.

"That was cold Jazz," Emmett stated and the crossed his arms and started to pout.

"You'll get over it Em," Jasper stated not at all sorry for his comment.

We were quiet after that and I noticed that Aria had fallen asleep in my lap sometime during our conversation.

"I wonder how she fell asleep with all the noise Emmett made," Alice stated as she too noticed Aria sleeping.

"I'm not sure but I think we should all follow her example and go to sleep. You probably didn't notice because of the motion sensitive lights but the sun went down a while back," Esme stated.

We all reluctantly agreed with her and tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

I'm not sure what woke me up but I could tell that I had only been asleep for no more than four hours.

As I laid there trying to fall back asleep I finally figured out what had woken me up to begin with when Alice began fighting in her sleep and elbowed me in the gut.

"Ow, damn," I muttered as I moved as far away from Alice as I could without hitting Aria who was now laying on the other side of me by Esme instead of Alice.

"She moved about an hour ago when Alice first started getting violent," Edward said quietly startling me because I hadn't realized anyone else was awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Edward stated obviously noticing that I hadn't realized he was up to.

"That's okay," I said and then moved to sit next to him against the front window when Alice began to get violent again and almost kicked me.

"She's done that since Carlisle and Esme adopted her. They tried to give her therapy but she doesn't remember what she dreams, so she doesn't know what's bothering her. Carlisle and Esme figured if it wasn't bothering her they wouldn't worry about it," Edward said as he watched Alice settle down just to begin kicking again.

"Well Alice never told me about it and she tells me everything," I stated as I watched Alice roll over and punch Jasper in the gut. Jasper winced and then wrapped his arms around her successfully trapping her arms; all while still asleep.

"She thought we were picking on her when we told her she fought in her sleep. She only remembers the good dreams," Edward stated.

"Sounds like Alice. If it isn't something good she ignores it," I stated and then chuckled quietly.

"You know she really likes you. She talks about she constantly," Edward stated turning to look at me instead of Alice and I noticed he had really bright green eyes.

"Oh god, all the bad stuff is a lie," I said while glaring at Alice's sleeping form.

"No, no bad stuff," Edward reassured while chuckling quietly.

"Oh, well now I'm really scared of what she said. There's not to many good things about me," I said but muttered the last part to myself but I think he still heard it.

"She just mentioned that you're an English major and creative writing minor, that you're from Forks, and that you're an awesome cook," Edward stated but I'm pretty sure he was leaving something more embarrassing out.

"I also mentioned that you're beautiful and you two were meant to be together, now would you shut up and go to sleep," Alice said from where she was snuggled in Jasper's embrace.

I chuckled quietly as I watched Alice fall back asleep but didn't bother to try to fall asleep myself.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked Edward after I was sure Alice had gone back to sleep.

"Working at the hospital puts me on weird hours. I'd still be working if none of this would have happened," Edward explained.

"Oh that's got to suck," I said and tried to smother a yawn behind my hand.

"It's not to bad, especially since I like what I do," Edward stated.

"I still think it sucks," I muttered as my eyes started to droop and my head fell on Edwards shoulder.

"Go to sleep Bella," Edward mumbled and then wrapped the arm I was leaning on around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"'Kay," I muttered already half asleep and then fully asleep before I could hear his response.

_Pease, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! Reviews with suggestions will help me tons. I'd like at least one review to help motivated me!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. It's kinda just a filler with no real purpose to the plot than to add a little amusement. So enjoy! Oh and review! I've had a total of two reviews for this entire story and if I don't get at least two more than I don't think I'm going to continue this story. So please review!**

**Chapter Five- On the Road Again**

I wasn't sure what time it was when I began to wake up but it felt like I had only been asleep for an hour. I knew that had to be wrong though because I could tell the sun was up and shining.

"Bella, sleepyhead time to get up," Alice said way to loud for this early in the morning.

"Alice go away," I mumbled as I attempted to roll over and away from her; unfortunately in my attempt to roll away I had forgotten that I had fallen asleep sitting up, so when I rolled I ended up falling over and just barely managed to avoid hitting my head on the floor.

"Come on Bella get up. We have to get going soon," Alice said trying to keep from laughing and only barely succeeding.

I grumbled slightly but forced myself to my feet before Alice decided to use more drastic means to get me up.

Once on my feet I looked around to see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela, and Ben were already up but everyone else was still sleeping. Esme was waking up Aria has gently as she could, Rosalie was trying to wake up Emmett, Carlisle was waking up Mike, Angela was waking up Jessica, and Alice was waking up Edward; who had slept sitting up next to me.

"Come on Edward wake up or I'm going to dump water on you," Alice threatened as she shook him rather violently.

"Get lost Alice, I'm up," Edward said sounding rather coherent for just waking up.

In about five minutes everyone else was awake and we were getting ready to get out of here.

"We should probably figure out whose going to ride in which car before we even consider stepping out those doors," Carlisle said as he warily eyed the five zombies that had gathered in the parking lot overnight.

"Well the van holds two, the Volvo holds five, the Mercedes holds four, and from the size of that minivan I'd say it holds five. So we have room for sixteen people and there's thirteen of us," Alice explained as she looked at the four vehicles outside.

"Alright well Esme and I will be in the Mercedes, Edward will be in the Volvo and Mike will be in the minivan. That just leaves placing the rest of you," Carlisle said.

"Well Bella and I will ride in the Volvo, Aria can ride in the Mercedes, I figured Emmett would want the van, and Angela and Ben can go in the minivan if they don't mind," Alice said.

"Sounds good. That just leaves Rosalie, Jasper, and Jessica," Carlisle said absently as he looked between the vehicles and us.

"Well Rosalie can ride with me, I don't mind," Emmett said while grinning widely and Rose just shrugged her shoulders when we looked at her for her opinion.

"Okay, they Jasper can ride with us and Jessica can ride in the minivan," Alice said excitedly and I feared she'd start bouncing.

"Why can't I ride in the Volvo too?" Jessica asked while glaring at Alice.

"Because there's more room in the Minivan and if we put you in the Volvo it'll be crowded," Alice explained picking what I know is her nicest reason.

"You said it holds five people so there should be room for one more person," Jessica insisted when any other person would have given in.

"You're not riding in the Volvo because no one wants Bella to kill you when you start bitching at her again," Edward explained shocking all of us; everyone, including myself, had expected me to say that.

Edward's comment ended all conversation and we all began gathering our stuff in silence with Jessica glaring at me every so often. I have no clue what I had ever done to her but for some reason she doesn't like me.

I sighed softly as I put my holsters wit the guns in them back on my thighs and then shouldered my bag that I had already made sure had all my stuff still in it.

"Did you take any classes with Jessica or see her on campuses or something?" Alice asked as she stood next to me after packing her stuff.

"Nope never seen her until yesterday," I said popping the 'p' in nope.

"Huh, then I wonder what her problem with you is," Alice said more to herself than to me.

"It was your comment yesterday Alice. Jessica was interested in Edward before she even meet him, but now it's worse. She's a real snob about that. If she's interested in someone and she feels threatened by someone else she becomes a real bitch; well more than a bitch than she already is," Rose explained not really bothering to lower her voice to make sure Jessica didn't hear her.

"Oh, well I was only telling the truth and it's not like that is Bella's fault," Alice said and then shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter.

Sighing I rolled my eyes and then crossed my arms across my chest while leaning against the front window and blocking out the conversation about fashion that Rose and Alice were having next to me. Instead I watched as Aria munched on another lollipop while Esme and Carlisle tried to make her a little more comfortable around them. Emmett and Jasper were checking to make sure they had all their stuff packed while joking around about something. Angela and Ben were standing further down from me holding hands and having a whispered conversation. Jessica was glaring at me while Mike was having a one-sided conversation with her; and Edward was walking towards me.

"So did you stab Jessica with a pencil or run over her dog or something?" Edward asked after stopping in front of me.

"Nope just meet her yesterday after saving her from a zombie but I think she's forgotten that," I stated while staring at Edward and noticing something I hadn't noticed yesterday when I was focusing more on staying alive; he is gorgeous.

He has messy copper colored hair that my fingers were just dying to touch, and gorgeous green eyes that I was kinda jealous of. His looks kinda reminded me of the Greek god Adonis, and I wondered if I should getting the hots for some guy when the world could be ending.

"Huh, she must just be a bitch then," Edward said after glancing over at Jessica and seeing the glare she was sending me.

"Nope, she's jealous of Bella," Alice said while grinning widely. I hadn't even realized she had been listening to our conversation.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked while glaring at Alice and daring her to be stupid enough to mention what Rose had said earlier.

"Well you're a whole lot prettier than her and nicer," Rose stated not even looking a little sorry for not standing up for her friend.

I looked over at Jessica briefly before scuffing at Rose's comment. Jessica might be a spiteful bitch but I can still admit that she's prettier than I am.

"Don't scuff at that Isabella Swan! Rose is right; you're just an all around better person," Alice said.

"I know I said this yesterday Alice but I'll say it again; I think you're delusional," I stated.

"You don't see yourself clearly do you," Edward said making his question sound more like a comment.

I was going to say something to what Edward said but Carlisle interrupted my before I could.

"Alright we should get going before more of those zombies show up."

Everyone nodded their heads and then followed Emmett and Jasper out of the store after they quickly shot the five zombies that had gathered.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the Volvo, that Edward was already unlocking, with Jasper following behind us.

Alice released me and got into the backseat and then forced Jasper to sit next to her leaving me to sit shotgun. Sighing because I know Alice is up to something I climbed into the front seat trying not to look to reluctant.

It's not that I don't like Edward I just would rather not have to be this close to him for the entire ride.

Shortly after that everyone was settled into their cars and we were on the road. Carlisle was leading, followed by Edward, then Mike, and finally Emmett.

"So we should play a game or something," Alice suggested about an hour into the ride.

"Like what Ali?" I asked as I closed Wuthering Heights, which I had started reading half an hour ago, and turned around to look at her disbelievingly.

"Well we can't play and real car games, and we can't really play 'truth or dare' in a car. So we'll have to settle for just plain truth or 'have you ever'," Alice stated.

"Isn't 'have you ever' a drinking game?" Edward asked not bothering to take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah it is but that's not a major part of the game, instead of taking a drink we could just nod our head or say yes or raise our hand," Alice suggested.

"It sounds like you've already decided we're going to play this Alice," I stated while glaring at her. She knows that I hate this game rather we're drinking or not.

"I have, so I'll go first. Hmm…lets see, I'll start easy, have you ever skipped school for the hell of it?" We all nodded our heads.

"Alright Jasper can go next, then Bella, and then Edward. We'll keep going in that order until we run out of ideas," Alice stated.

"Alright, have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?" Only Alice nodded her head.

"What when?" I asked while staring at Alice with wide eyes.

"At a party once, and we were playing truth or dare. Now ask your question," Alice said.

"Okay, have you ever cheated on someone cause you didn't want to hurt them by breaking up with them?" Everyone nodded their head.

"Have you ever lied about something because you were to scared to tell the truth?" We all nodded again.

"Alright these questions are lame, time to make them more interesting. Have you ever had sex?" Everyone but me nodded their head.

"What? But I thought you slept with your ex-boyfriend at that one party," Alice said probably thinking I was lying.

"Nope, but he liked to tell everyone I did. That's why we broke up," I explained to Alice.

"Wow, what a douche!" Alice exclaimed and then started glaring probably thinking up horrible ways to kill him if he's still alive.

"Anyway, Alice why don't you just ask all the question? I'm sure none of the rest of us can think up good enough questions," I stated and Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's cool," Alice said and then went on to ask another question that I'd rather not answer. This continued for an hour and Alice asked anything from 'have you ever cheated on a test' to 'have you ever faked an orgasm'. Basically I knew things about the others in the car that I never really wanted to know.

**Alright that's chapter five and I was not joking about the reviews. If I don't have at least two reviews for this chapter I'm not going to update again. So please review it's greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay people thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them and I got more than I asked for. I've stared my summer break so hopefully I'll be updating faster but I make no promises. I do not own Twilight, if I did there would be no Team Jacob. Anyway here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy it_

**Chapter Six- Gas Station Weirdness**

It was around four hours into the trip that we finally decided to stop for a break at a deserted looking gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"Hopefully there's still gas left," Edward muttered as he pulled in behind Carlisle next to a gas pump.

Silently agreeing with Edward I climbed out of the car and stretched my legs out as I looked around me.

"Lets go see if there's anything in the gas station Bella," Alice said as she ran over to stand next to me.

"It's probably not worth it. Who knows how many zombies could be in there," Jasper stated as he walked over to stand next to Alice.

"There shouldn't be many. There's no other cars here so probably just one or two. Plus there could be food in there," Alice stated.

I eyed the building considering what Alice said. She's right there could be food and we will need it, and there can't be that many zombies in there.

"Alice has a point, it's be worth it to at least check," I said causing Alice to grin at me.

"We don't know how long ago this place was overrun. The food could all be bad and those zombies can probably walk for days," Jasper stated.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least check. We don't all have to go, Bella and I could go in while everyone's getting gas. Anyway we should clear out the bathrooms; I'm sure someone has to go," Alice stated.

"I don't think it's a good idea to just have you two go in there when we're not sure how many zombies are in there," Edward stated from where he was pumping gas.

"We can take care of ourselves, and anyway if there were lots of zombies in there there'd be signs, right? Like broken windows and stuff. Besides Alice has a point; what if someone has to use the restroom?" I stated knowing I'd more than likely won this argument.

"Bella, I have to potty," Aria said, a slight whine in her voice, after running over to me from where she had been standing next to Esme.

"See, now we need a bathroom," Alice stated looking rather smug.

"Alright fine, but at least take someone else with a gun with you," Jasper said, and I noticed he looked rather worried about Alice.

"Fine, who wants to go?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes after saying 'fine'.

"I'll go with you," Edward said and I noticed he had already finished pumping gas.

"Alright lets go," Alice said and then started leading the way towards the convenience store.

Sighing and rolling my eyes I quickly caught up with Alice so that I was leading the way.

Before opening the door to the store I grabbed one of my guns and held it in front of me. From outside I couldn't see any zombies but that doesn't mean that there aren't any in there.

I quickly opened the door and was immediately hit with the smell of decay.

"From that smell I'd say we aren't getting any food here," I stated as I carefully moved my way further into the store.

"God that's gross," Alice muttered and then covered her nose and mouth with her hand.

"Lets just get to the bathroom and then get out of here," I said and then reached behind me to grab Aria's hand and slowly lead her further into the store towards the bathrooms in the back.

"Bella, Edward and I will stay up here and look around," Alice stated before I got to far away from them.

I waved them off before moving further into the store keeping a hold of Aria. The smell didn't seem to get any better or any worse as I walked further into the store.

The bathrooms were all the way in the back of the store and by the time Aria and I had carefully made are way to the door I was ready to be out of this store and the smell.

Raising my gun I quickly pushed the door all the way open and looked around the room before the door had a chance to close again. Strangely enough the bathroom seemed rather clean compared to the rest of the store.

Frowning I opened the door again and carefully made my way inside. In the bathroom you could barely smell the decay that you could smell throughout the rest of the store.

Shrugging at the weirdness of that I quickly cleared the bathroom before allowing Aria to use it.

The whole store was slightly strange but the bathroom was by far the strangest. While walking back here I hadn't seen one zombie or any bodies, and then to get into the bathroom and find it surprising clean was even stranger.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of Aria flushing the toilet and the exiting the stall to run surprising clean water from one of the sinks to wash her hands.

Frowning again I looked around me suspiciously while trying to figure out why the whole store smelled like decay but still had working electricity.

If I would have had to guess I would have said this store was empty for at least a week and with it being so close to the end of the month the electric bill would have been due after this place had been hit. Meaning that the electricity should have been turned off but it wasn't.

"Ok Bella, I'm ready," Aria said after she had dried her hands off and was standing next to me.

Still frowning I lead Aria out of the bathroom and to where Alice and Edward were waiting for us.

"So get this, the electricity is still on so the food is still fresh. I figured we could get some breakfast," Alice stated when I joined her up front.

"I know it's been bothering me," I muttered as I looked around me suspiciously.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked as she looked at me worriedly.

"With the way this place smells I would have guessed that this place was hit weeks ago meaning the electricity should have been turned off as well, but it's not. Plus I haven't seen one zombie or any dead bodies, so what's causing the smell?" I explained as I looked around me to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

"I was thinking the same thing as Alice and I looked around. It just doesn't make any sense," Edward said as he grabbed his gun and looked around to like he was expecting a zombie to pop up out of nowhere and attack us.

"Well instead of just standing here and waiting for something to go wrong lets grab some breakfast and get the hell out of here," Alice suggested sounding really nervous.

"I have a better idea, Alice you and Aria get out of here, and Edward and I will have a quick look around. Maybe this place has a basement," I said as I passed Aria over to Alice.

"I don't like this plan. Why would you want to go looking for a basement? There could be loads of zombies down there," Alice stated her voice shaking slightly form her nerves.

"There also could be survivors in here somewhere," I stated trying to sound like I wasn't worried at all to help calm Alice down.

"I don't know Bella, this just sounds like a bad idea to me. You should at least get a few more people to go with you," Alice stated.

"That's not needed Edward and I can take care of ourselves," I said throwing Alice's words from earlier right back at her.

"Fine, but be careful," Alice said a bit reluctantly and then after a nod from Edward and I she left the store taking Aria with her.

"I hope I haven't dragged you into something you don't want to do," I said after I realized I volunteered Edward to go with me without asking him first.

"It's fine. I have a feeling you'd be doing this even if you were alone," Edward stated and all I could do was shrug because he was correct.

"Alright lets do this," I muttered and then walked towards a door I had spotted behind the checkout counter.

When I reached the door I raised my gun before swinging the door open. What was on the other side of the door was not what I had expected. When the door opened a swarm of probably hundreds of flies came flying out and Edward and I had to quickly cover our faces.

When the flies were finally all away from us I uncovered my face and looked into the room in front of me. It seemed to be a small closet of some sort that was currently housing a body that I would guess to have died around a week ago.

"Gross," I muttered and then raised my gun and shot the body in the head just to be safe; what I hadn't expected was for the close range shot to kinda blow the bodies head off in a sickening display.

"Well that explains the smell," Edward said his words slightly mumbled because he was covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Yep, but not why the electricity is still on," I stated and then swung the door closed again so we didn't have to see the body anymore.

"There's another door over by the bathrooms," Edward stated and then lead the way to said door.

Upon opening the door we found a staircase that lead into a darkness that I wasn't sure I wanted to go down into.

We both stood silently at the top of the stairs staring down into the darkness until I heard a sound down there that sounding like movement.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and then wasn't sure how to react when Edward nodded his head yes.

I heard the noise again but this time it seemed to be closer to where I imagined the bottom of the stairs to be.

"Is it just my imagination or is that sound getting closer?" I asked as I stared into the darkness nervously.

"No it was closer this time," Edward muttered as he too stared down the stairs.

The next time I heard the sound I was absolutely positive about where it was; the sound reminded me of the sound a boot makes when stepping down on a wooden step, and I knew that who ever was making that sound was heading towards us.

_Okey Dokey people that was chapter six please review and I'll get the next chapter out to you ASAP_


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been over a year since I posted a new chapter and for that I am really really sorry. I'm not going to give you some excuse for the wait although I do have one but I know none of you really care. If there is anyone still interested in reading this thank you and I really appreciate it. I'm hoping to have at least one new chapter out a week if not more. At the bottom I decided to add a little something new so please read my comments at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter Seven- A Human Death**

(E POV)

As I heard the steps on the stairs leading to the basement I was wishing I had told Bella to go outside with Alice; although I'm positive she wouldn't have listened to me. I know that Bella can take care of herself and that she's strong but I'm not sure how much more of this she can take before she breaks down.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of the footsteps getting closer and not really thinking about it I pushed Bella behind me and then immediately hoped that she would not shot me in the back for trying to protect her.

"Please help me," I heard before a woman finally made to the top of the stairs. I could tell immediately that this woman was seconds away from becoming a zombie and I wondered if she was asking for death or for some kind of cure.

"Edward she's becoming a zombie…should we…kill her?" Bella whispered so that only I can hear her and I could tell she doesn't feel comfortable killing someone who is still human.

"Bella, go outside I'll take care of this and then join you outside ok?" I said praying that she would listen to me; even though she doesn't seem the type to listen to anyone.

Surprisingly enough Bella nodded her head once and then ran outside to join the others; for which I was truly grateful. I didn't want her to have to deal with killing a human being it is one thing to kill a zombie; a monster trying to take your life; it is quite another to kill a woman begging for help.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" The woman said and I tried not to wince. I have dealt with death before, I've had people die right in front of me but I've never purposefully killed someone.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way. There is no cure," I said trying to show this woman that killing her is really my only choice.

"It's ok. I understand; I don't want to become one of those things. I don't want to kill people to survive," the woman said sounding oddly calm for someone who knows they're about to die.

"I'm sorry I wish there was another way," I said trying to delay this as long as I could; I'm not sure if I am capable of purposefully killing a human.

"Please just do it, I don't think I have much longer. I don't want to hurt anyone," the woman said and then closed her eyes.

I took a deep breathe and then aimed my gun at her head. I took another deep breathe before pulling the trigger and purposefully killing a human being.

(B POV)

I ran outside of the gas station and straight into Alice almost knocking both of us down; I was a little shocked that I hadn't.

"Bella? What's wrong? Where's Edward? Did something happen? Where there zombies? Is Edward ok?" Alice said beginning to panic as badly as I was.

"Alice, calm down. Give Bella a chance to answer one question before you ask another one," Esme said trying to calm both Alice and I down.

"But Esme, Bella came out alone. What if something happened to Edward? We have to go inside and get him," Alice said not calming down at all but starting to panic more.

"Alice calm down. I'm right here. Nothing is wrong," Edward said as he walked out of the gas station.

My feet moved before my mind had a chance to process anything and the next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms sobbing into his chest.

"Ssh Bella. Calm down, everything is ok. Please stop crying," Edward whispered to me with one of his arms wrapped around me holding me to him and his other calmly stroking from my hair down my back trying to get me to calm down.

Eventually I managed to calm myself down enough to realize that I was clinging to a guy I had only meet yesterday and yet I wasn't embarrassed by it; strangely enough it felt oddly right to be in his arms.

I eventually managed to pull myself away from Edward and turn around and face the rest of the group; whose facial expressions reigned anywhere from shock, humor, anger, and approval.

"Well anyway now that we know that everyone is just fine how 'bout we get on the road again," Alice said trying to draw everyone's attention away from the spectacle I had just made of myself.

"Yes, why don't we I don't think it's wise to linger in one place for long," Carlisle said and then everyone climbed back into their cars and we left the gas station behind.

* * *

I know that wasn't all that long of a chapter and for that I am really sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Anyway please review and if anyone has anything they like to see in the story or any suggestions please tell me; they help a lot. Anyway as I said at the beginning of this chapter I have something new for you. I decided since this is a zombie story it would only be appropriate to have some Zombie Survival Tips. So I'll have a new tip for you at the end of every chapter. Please let me know if you have and survival tips to share.

**Zombie Survival Tip #1- **Now's the Time to Lose that Extra Ten Pounds: When you can't kill them all my suggestion to you is to run. Which is easier if you're not packing on a little extra weight rather it be those ten pounds you've been meaning to lose or that make-up kit you just couldn't live without.


End file.
